


A good boy

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Evil, M/M, Punishment, Shotacon, Spanking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: This was a commission- thanks for the support ❤️❤️
Relationships: Hershel Layton/Luke Triton
Kudos: 16





	A good boy

Luke growled as he pulled by his arm into the Professor's office. Apparently he'd done something wrong, and needed to be properly punished. He didn't know exactly what that entailed or what it meant for him. All he knew was that he didn't like the Professor's attitude, and whatever else Hershel decided to let him know.

His dark clothing was somehow turned even darker in the shadows of his dim office space. Luke was brought over to a long chair, and pulled down onto the Professor's lap. He immediately barked, "What do you think you're doing??" He asked, turning to look at the professor. 

He was done being treated like a kid, Hershel wasn't his dad, and Luke had no business laying over his knee like this. He stiffened a little as he felt a hand pull down his shorts, it was a discomforting feeling, it made him feel uneasy and vulnerable. "P-professa!" He yelled, his face was completely red, he was embarrassed beyond the point of belief at the complete lack of mutual respect.

It wasn't until he saw a hand rise into the air from the corner of his eye that he knew something terrible was about to happen. "N-no! Wait!" He whined, getting a harsh slap across his backside. He winced, and arched forward, hanging into the Professor's leg. It was only one slap, with a gloved hand, but he could tell his dear Professor was really upset with him now. Luke looked at him again, a lot less aggressive as he observed Hershel's stoic face. 

"I don't understand why I must keep teaching you this lesson, Luke." The Professor said, voice deep with irritation and strong with the desire to correct any and all mistakes. 

"I- I'm sorry Professa' …" 

"Sorry isn't good enough Luke. Until you do what I ask of you, I'm going to keep teaching this lesson with no regard for how  _ sorry  _ you may or may not be."

"But-"

"Enough-" the Professor said, smacking him again. Luke jolted, and laid down, legs shaking a little bit as he stared down at the ground, trying to ignore the immediate sting that traveled down his legs. It left him shaking and vulnerable, weak to the next strike. the sound of the Professor's hand hitting against Luke's skin echoed throughout the room. It was probably loud enough to be heard from down the hallway. The Professor didn't let up though, Even as Luke began to kick a little, tears forming in the corners of his eyes, lips trembling as he tried not to cry. He continued to spank him, because he knew the boy wouldn't learn his lesson unless he got really serious about it. He couldn't be soft with Luke, even if the boy was cute on the outside, he was certainly as hard as stone on the inside. He sometimes seemed hell-bent on defying the Professor, probably little acts of rebellion after getting his tushy smacked until it was red and he was a quaking, apologizing mess. 

Luke was currently about halfway there, holding onto the Professor's leg, feeling a hand gently rub his stinging butt. "Luke, promise me you'll be a good boy after this. If not, then I'll have to do something more drastic to make my points." The Professor said, and Luke nodded. 

"I want to hear you say it, tell me."

Luke turned to him, unable to stop the moisture in his eyes from overflowing onto his rosy cheeks. "I- I'll be good Professa' ..." he said, flinching as he was smacked again. 

" Say it louder." 

"I- I'll be good! Professa'!" 

"Luke, you're going to have to convince me." 

the boy winced as he was spanked again and again and again ... until he finally spoke up with all the air that he had in his lungs, screaming as loud as he could, 

"I- I'll be a good boy!! I promise!! I promiseee!!" He whimpered, sobbing quietly as he was finally allowed a break. the Professor's hand rubbed his butt as gently as it could, but it still sent shocks down into Luke's legs, causing him more pain than pleasure. It certainly wasn't relaxing, he sniffled, biting his lip before he felt a finger prod at his hole. 

"N-no Pwofessahh!" He cried, not getting any empathy as the Professor's immediate response was "Don't start that whining now Luke, you weren't whining when I caught you in the act, so don't suddenly act as though you're soft." 

Luke huffed, he WAS soft, he didn't like this sort of treatment, even if his body did. He didn't like the Professor's hands sliding up and down his back, petting him like a cat, making him feel like nothing but the Professor's pet. He didn't enjoy the slow thrusting finger, or the second one that was added. He certainly wasn't arching forward, curling his toes, biting his lips as those fingers spread themselves out, going deeper and deeper into him until he was tensing around the hand. He laid there, head in his arms, not enjoying the way he enjoyed this. Hershel had learned to do everything just the way he likes it, and Luke absolutely hated it. 

"Does it feel good? You're dirtying my trousers." Hershel said, pulling his fingers out of Luke, only to take his glove off of his hand. He dropped it onto the floor, and Luke squirmed around as Hershel began to spank him again. 

"You aren't supposed to enjoy the punishment. It's meant to be recreational, after all that talk of being a good boy." 

"I- I am!" Luke yelled as loud as he could, arching a bit. He pulled at Hershel's pant leg, "Say it again. Maybe if you say it you'll convince yourself, because you sure haven't fooled me." 

Luke whimpered, and clenched his eyes as the feeling in his stomach only grew. "I'm a good boy-"

"Again-"

"I'm a good b-boy-"

"Louder."

"I- I'm sorry Pwofessahh I won't do it again!!" Luke yelled, gasping as his body betrayed him, and he spilled what little seed he had to offer all over the floor. Hershel continued to spank him, "you'll be a good boy?" He asked, and Luke nodded, "yes! I will! I promise! Pwease!" 

"Please what?"

"Forgive meeee!" Luke said, panting lightly as he hiccuped from all his crying. The Professor stopped … and he smiled in such a sinister manner that Luke thought he was done for. 

"I'll forgive you for now- but you'd better not defy me again unless you want me to actually  _ use  _ this little hole you have."

… Luke was quiet. That didn't sound half bad, actually ...


End file.
